1999 MIRA - Götz Pampolina Doll - 18 Inch Soft, Standing, Articulated Doll - WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE 89005 - Brown Hair, Brown Eyes - Grey and Purple Outfit
This Götz Play Doll MIRA is a WEICHGELENKPUPPE doll produced in 1999; she measures 45cm/18" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code #: 99 89005. She has ROOTED, long, straight brown hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn half up/half down(?) with a grey hair srunchie matching her jacket. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BROWN with an UNKNOWN eye design. She is a articulated Götz PAMPOLINA doll designed with natural human proportions. MIRA has what is commonly referred to as a "STARSHINE" facial mold. This doll is classified as a WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE, which essentially is defined by Götz as meaning: SOFT, STANDING, ARTICULATED DOLL in English. This soft-bodied doll has a soft, padded cloth doll torso with "jointed" or articulated shoulders and hips; the neck is not jointed and is capable of manual rotation within the doll torso. This doll can sit unaided and can stand on its own. *Please check out the article Articulated Götz Dolls for more information on articulation. WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE are categorized as regular "Play Dolls"; they have been specifically designed to develop and stimulate creative child play and are made with fabrics and materials that are both durable and capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls either have "rooted hair" or "wigged hair" made of kanekalon fiber. ROOTED HAIR is very durable as the hair is inserted directly into the doll's scalp and "sewn" from the inside out; WIGGED HAIR tends to be found on dolls designed for older children as it can be gently washed, brushed (with a wire brush), and styled. Play Dolls tend to have either plastic "sleepy-eyes" (i.e. eyes that open/close when the doll's vertical position is changed or "fixed eyes" (i.e. eyes that do not move), which may either be artist or manufacturer-painted. A Play Doll's outfit is made of high-quality, natural fibers and materials (ex. cotton); outfits are well-crafted and designed more for durability than for care and appearance. These dolls are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. Play Dolls include both regular play dolls and "Handcrafted" Play Dolls. For the reasons mentioned above, regular Götz Play Dolls are the least expensive type of Götz Doll produced. Note: Certain factors influence these dolls' secondary market price, such as the doll's body type and facial mold desirability. Also, wigged play dolls also tend to cost slightly more than rooted-haired dolls. Catalog Information *Doll Name: MIRA *Year Produced: 1999 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code #: 99 89005 *Height in cm/inches: 45cm/18" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED DOLL *German Classification: WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE *German Classification (in English): SOFT, STANDING, ARTICULATED DOLL *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Marking: UNKNOWN' *Facial Mold Name (if known): STARSHINE Facial Mold *Doll Collection/Series/Line: PAMPOLINA - 1999 FALL/WINTER COLLECTION *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Country of Production: ENTER IF KNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Long, straight brown hair with straight bangs; she wears her hair half up/half down(?) with a grey hair scrunchie. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Hair Material: KANEKALON FIBER *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BROWN EYES *Eye Design: UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN **Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: **'PINWHEEL EYE DESIGN': Eye design appears as either one "solid" color or as a gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to the edge of the pupil. **'DECAL EYE DESIGN': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines ("-" that radiate outwards from the iris to the edge of the pupil. *Other Physical Features: UNKNOWN/NONE **Examples: Teeth; Freckles; Glasses, etc. Articulation Type To learn more about the subject of articulation in dolls, please check out this article: Articulated Götz Dolls *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: BOTH SHOULDERS, HIPS (+4)' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: MULTI-ARTICULATED' ** MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE): Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose; head may articulate or rotate only. Ex. Most AG-style body types will fit within this category. Original Outfit (and Accessories) Description Please provide a brief yet detailed description (i.e. include details such as each item's physical appearance, color, material type, etc) of this doll's original outfit along with any original accessories, below. If possible, please also provide a photo. Original Box Please provide a photo and/or description of this doll's original box, below. Category:Main Doll Index Category:Götz Play Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Articulated DOLLS Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE - Soft, Standing, Articulated Doll Category:WEICHGELENKPUPPE - Soft-Bodied Doll with Jointed Arms and Legs Category:Dolls Produced in 1999 Category:All Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:18-18.5 Inch DOLLS Category:Rooted Hair Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls and Baby Dolls with Straight Bangs Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Götz Pampolina Doll Line Category:Multi-Articulated DOLLS Category:Unknown Eye Design - Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Sleepy-Eyes, Plastic - Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Facial Mold: Starshine/Dolls that Share a Starshine Facial Mold